Electric motors driving a load typically draw a current in relation to the load. The electric motors must be rated for the highest expected peak current. Thus, the maximum peak current dictates the dimensioning of the cables and wires. Additional electronic equipment of the electric motors must also be rated for the maximum peak current.
Electric motors generate heat which can be correlated to current draw. Typically, electric motors include heat sinks in order to help prevent overheating. When electric motors stalls due to an unexpected high load, a detrimental peak current may be drawn which can damage electronic equipment and/or the electric motor itself.